Build:Team - Slavers' Generalway
My vision on how you can kill the Slavers' Exile with different types. Overview Core team Manlyway Glaiveway Core team Tanks prof=E/A Shadow=12+1+3 Ear=12 Crit=3of ConcentrationFormof DistressAuraAm Unstoppable!"of EarthChargeBattle Standard of Honor/build Spirits Ranger (Kurzick) Variant prof=R/Rt Beast=12+1+3 Wild=8+1 Res=10 Exp=2+1Soulof ExtinctionSoilSpirits (Kurzick)Was KaolaiLightQuicknessof My Flesh/build Ranger (Luxon) Variant prof=R/Rt Beast=12+1+3 Wild=8+1 Res=10 Exp=2+1Soulof ExtinctionSoilSpirits (Luxon)Was KaolaiLightQuicknessof My Flesh/build Ritualist (Kurzick) Variant prof=Rt/R Beast=12 Wild=9 Res=9+1+2 Spa=3+1Soulof ExtinctionSoilSpirits (Kurzick)Was KaolaiLightQuicknessof My Flesh/build Ritualist (Luxon) Variant prof=Rt/R Beast=12 Wild=9 Res=9+1+2 Spa=3+1Soulof ExtinctionSoilSpirits (Luxon)Was KaolaiLightQuicknessof My Flesh/build Healers UA prof=Mo/Any Heal=12+1+1 Div=10+1 Prot=8+1KissSpiritHexConditionof LifeSpiritPartyAura/build HB prof=Mo/Me Heal=12+1+1 Div=10+1 Prot=8+1KissLightHexof LifeSpiritPartyBoonMimicry/build BiP prof=N/P Blood=9+1+3 Soul=9+3 Comma=12is Powerof BloodHim!"Battle Standard of WisdomOptionalBack!"Haste!"Shall Return!"/build Manlyway 100B's prof=W/A sword=12+1+1 strength=11+1 Tactics=5 shadow=4of SuperiorityGreat Justice!"Am Unstoppable!"BladesChargeThe Limit!"Attackand Moon Slash/build OR prof=A/W sword=12 Crit=11+1+1 Tactics=5 shadow=4+1of SuperiorityGreat Justice!"Am Unstoppable!"BladesChargeThe Limit!"Attackand Moon Slash/build MoP prof=N/A Curs=12+1+3 Dead=10 Soul=8+1Promiseof PainBarbsSwapUral's Hammer!"Vanguard Assassin SupportVanguard Sniper SupportSignet/build Pros - Cons :The Pros of this build are: *It is not new to most of the people, so experience is already seen in more people. *Diverse for 3 professions. *With a good ball it is one hit KO. *You don't have to be near to use swap. :The Cons of this build are: *Fragile when thinks go totally wrong. *Fixed professions (not as Glaiveway is). *If AoS doesn't work well in small groups, you may not recharge, which you need. As will the attack possibly not too strong. *Needs bigger groups and a perfect ball. Usage of this build *The tank balls up in a total range of just over the edge of your compass (only in one correction, so do not ball around you, but in front of you) *While the tank balls, spirits are placed behind you (do not travel behind the of course), or the spirit spammer uses [Spirits when he can. *BiP the ones that need it. Then stay around with the spirits and only leave your station if needed. If many people die, use [Shall Return!"@12 to rez them all, then return! *''Tank calls with Ward, MoP after that with MoP.'' *After everything is balled, the MoP uses his skills 1-3 and 5 and the 100B's use your skills in order of 1-8, which will kill probably everything. You have the skills of 6-7 of the MoP, [Him!" and a recharge of an attack of your warrs while under the effect of MoP. *Notice that the 4th thing in the things you need to do, has to be done before AP has worn off. Glaiveway Glaive PI Swapper prof=Rt/A Channel=12+1+3 Spa=12+1Was GlaiveRageRiftUral's Hammer!"InverterDashof SuperioritySwap/build Glaive LoD prof=Rt/A Channel=12+1+3 Res=12+1 Sha=3+1Was GlaiveRageRiftUral's Hammer!"of DeldrimorDashof Superiorityof My Flesh/build Glaive "YMLaD!" prof=Rt/A Channel=12+1+3 Res=12+1 Sha=3+1Was GlaiveRageRiftUral's Hammer!"Move Like a Dwarf!"Dashof Superiorityof My Flesh/build Pros - Cons :The Pros of this build are: *Continuing damage, so no delay between spikes. *Doesn't need perfect balls. *All-around Caster-friendly. So different professions (except for the swapper) are allowed. Though rits are preferred of course. *Can spike every group, shattered or not. :The Cons of this build are: *Not completely one-hit KO. *Glaiver has to be behind for swap. *Other professions are less effective. *Is more dangerous when the ball is not a real ball. Usage of this build *The Glaivers start with casting [Was Glaive@16. Just so they can spam it twice when they run in. They also use [of Superiority for chances of recharge and health/energy. *The tank balls up in a total range of just over the edge of your compass (only in one correction, so do not ball around you, but in front of you) *While the tank balls, spirits are placed behind you (do not travel behind the of course), or the spirit spammer uses [Spirits when he can. *BiP the ones that need it. Then stay around with the spirits and only leave your station if needed. If many people die, use [Shall Return!"@12 to rez them all, then return! *After everything is balled, the Glaivers use [Rift@16, run in with [Dash, and spike with [was Glaive@16 and [Rage@16. This must kill, otherwise drop again the DwG, or use your additional killing spells. *Split if they scatter. Just kill with what you have, they all have quick recharges. (Pictures coming soon)